kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline/Zi-O
A timeline of events in the Kamen Rider Zi-O . These events were created following the intrusion of the Time Jackers in the main/prime timeline by creating the Another Riders during a Kamen Rider's active duty, stripping the original Rider's powers and memories, creating a new timeline, listed here. Ancient History * 66,810,000 BC: Having rescued Sougo Tokiwa from Geiz Myoukouin, Tsukuyomi briefly takes him from September 2018 to this year in the via the Time Mazine. Contemplating his possible destiny as Oma Zi-O, Sougo narrowly avoids falling victim to a before Tsukuyomi takes him to 1671. * 1671: Sougo Tokiwa and Tsukuyomi arrive in this timeline from 2018, however they are soon followed by Geiz Myoukouin, where they both chase each other out to another timeline. Recent History Pre-2000 * 1961: Masamune Dan is born. * 1985: Ryuichi Sakuma, who will later become Another Fourze and Another Faiz, Karin Yamabuki, and Wakana Sakamoto are born. * 1986: Kuroto Dan, who will later become Another OOO, is born. * 1991: Kenya Mino is born. * 1995: Naoki Okamoto is born. 2000 * April 28th: Sougo Tokiwa, who will become Kamen Rider Zi-O, is born. * October 1st: Amane Hoshino is born. It is also the made-up birthday of Karin Yamabuki. 2003 * October 25th: ''' Karin Yamabuki dies in a traffic accident. ** Kamen Rider Faiz defeats the Elephant Orphnoch. *** Ryuichi Sakuma is approached by Ora and become Another Faiz. The orignal Faiz's power is stripped away while attempting to defeat the Elephant Orphnoch. * '''October 26th: Ryuichi begins to kidnap young female high school students. Ryuichi attacks Wakana Sakamoto and absorbs her. Later that night, Ryuichi uses the revival energy to revive Karin. He continued to kidnap girls and do this for the next 15 years. **Just after Ryuichi absorbs Wakana, he is stopped by Geiz, who arrives from 2018 and transforms into FaizArmor and defeats Ryuichi. This will prevent the revival of Karin at night. * Sougo gives the Takumi Inui of this timeline a blank Ridewatch, where Takumi would hold onto for the next 15 years and give to Sougo (who would give it to Geiz) should they meet him for the first time. * October 30th: News detailing the death of Karin Yamabuki is published. 2006 * Another Faiz continues abducting female high school students. 2010 * Kamen Rider OOO defeats Neko Yummy. ** Heure approaches Kuroto Dan and turns him into Another OOO. ***Sougo Tokiwa arrives right after and transforms into Zi-O OOOArmor to defeat Kuroto. * Eiji Hino receives two blank Ridewatches that would eventually turn into the Tatoba OOO and Tajadol OOO Ridewatches when Sougo receives them in 2018. 2011 * Kamen Rider Fourze defeats Scorpion Zodiarts. ** Ryuichi Sakuma heads outside and witnesses Kamen Rider Fourze fighting the Scorpion Zodiarts. Right before the Scorpion Zodiart is about to attack Fourze with its tail, Sworz arrives in this timeline and turns Ryuichi into Another Fourze, stripping Gentaro of his powers (and memories) as well as erasing the Zodiarts from existence. ***Another Fourze then drags his first female victim into a warehouse and absorbs her into an Astroswitch. Sougo Tokiwa and Geiz Myoukouin arrive from 2018 and transform to fight Another Fourze. Zi-O transforms using the new Fourze Ridewatch to access FourzeArmor, gaining the offensive upperhand. Zi-O activates his Limit Time Break and carries Another Fourze into space to execute his finisher. Another Fourze however, is not defeated and instead sheds his skin to reveal another Another Rider, Another Faiz. However he transforms back into Another Fourze and attacks both Zi-O and Geiz again before running. * Sougo gives Gentaro a blank Ridewatch, in which Gentaro gives to Chuta Ohsugi for safekeeping until Sougo arrives in 2018 for the first time to receive it. * Ryusei Sakuta is transferred to Amanogawa High School. * Team Baron is formed. 2012 * Kaori Kinoshita's father passes away, thus Kaori takes over as manager of the magic house, but wanted to close it down. * December 25th: Kamen Rider Wizard defeats Phoenix. ** Hayase is approached by Heure and becomes Another Wizard. At this time, Kamen Rider Wizard was fighting Phoenix, before his powers as well as the rest of the Phantoms disappeared from existence. After gaining his powers, he convinces Kaori to keep the magic house running for the next six years, with Hayase performing in the lead shows. **Another Wizard begins to use his powers to make things disappear, before Kamen Rider Geiz arrives from the year 2018 with WizardArmor to stop him. Geiz gains the upper hand and executes a Strike Time Burst, destroying the Wizard Ridewatch, and disallowing Hayase from 2018 to regenerate once again. 2013 * Kamen Rider Gaim defeats Elementary Inves. ** *Asura is kicked out of Team Baron by Kaito Kumon and gains the power to become Another Gaim by Sworz, stripping the present-day Kouta of his powers. Asura sends Kaito to the Helheim Forest, where he's stays stranded there for the next five years. * Kamen Rider Zi-O defeats Another Gaim alone. 2015 * *Makimura, a police officer saves his younger sister Mika from death and becomes Another Ghost. 2016 * April 6th: Karin Yamabuki is transferred to Amanogawa High School. * May 16th, 9:16 am: Dan Foundation was found by Kuroto Dan after killing his father. **Geiz arrives in this timeline to fight Another OOO with the Gemn Ridewatch. However when he defeats Kuroto, he doesn't go down. Tsukuyomi discovers that the year on Another OOO is not 2016, but 2010. Sougo calls Tsukuyomi saying that he has a plan, and both Geiz and Tsukuyomi return to 2018. * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and Kamen Rider Brave defeated the Aranbura Bugster and his Bugster Virus. ** A man named Ida becomes Another Ex-Aid by entering a "deal" with Ora, a Time Jacker from the future. This would cause a power interference with Emu Hojo, resulting in him losing his powers and his memories as a Rider. ***Sougo Tokiwa arrives in this timeline to stop Another Ex-Aid. Sougo gives Emu a blank Ridewatch which would later become the Ex-Aid Ridewatch should Sougo arrive from the future again for the first time to receive it from Emu once again. 2017 * November 30th: Sougo Tokiwa arrives in this timeline and meets Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjo. They take him back to Cafe Nascita and Sento investigates Sougo's Ridewatch. Tsukuyomi arrives and knocks Sougo, Sento, and Ryuga out before brining Sougo back to 2018. **An unnamed basketball player becomes Another Build by entering a "deal" with Heure, a Time Jacker from the future. This would cause a power interference with both Sento and Ryuga, resulting in both of them losing their powers, and Sento reverting to Takumi Katsuragi and them losing their memories as Kamen Riders. Another Build then absorbs Naoki Okamoto and Kenya Mino into Tennis and Karate Fullbottle. **Sougo arrives in this timeline again. Sougo gives "Takumi" and Ryuga each a blank Ridewatch, which would later become the Build and Cross-Z Ridewatches should Sougo arrive from the future again for the first time to receive them from Sento and Ryuga once again. 2018 Kamen Rider Zi-O *'September 8th:' Sougo Tokiwa, a third-year high schooler, stumbles upon a blank Ridewatch. He later encounters a mysterious book that claims to know his future, before claiming that today is a special day for him. Later, he encounters a strange red robot that is about to attack him, but not before he is saved by a black robot, piloted by a girl named Tsukuyomi. **Table Tennis player Kouya Honma goes missing. *'September 9thThe date can be seen in the deleted scene of episode 1 featured in episode 7.5.:' Later, a Kaijin using Build's abilities would attack Sougo's former schoolmates, sucking them into Empty Bottles, as Sougo arrived and tried to attack the Kaijin. As Tsukuyomi fends off against the Kaijin, the mysterious man, Woz appears, telling to Sougo that his dream to become a king can only be achieved if he stands up and fight. Declaring to become the nicest and kindest Demon King, Sougo transforms into Zi-O for the first time, defeating Another Build for the first time with a Giri Giri Slash, but not before encountering Geiz Myoukouin, who transforms into Kamen Rider Geiz GhostArmor, intent on killing Sougo. **As Geiz overpowers Sougo, he executes an Omega Time Burst on him, only to be stopped by Tsukuyomi piloting the robot from earlier, the Time Mazine, before telling Sougo to make a run for it. Having found the basketballer who had been defeated by Zi-O, the Time Jacker Uhr restarts the Another Build Ridewatch, turning him back into Another Build. **As Tsukuyomi and Geiz encounter Another Build once again, they realize about the interference of the Time Jackers, before Geiz reluctantly transforms into Geiz to fend off against Another Build. Executing a Time Burst, he destroys Another Build, but not before he is revived again. As Geiz is about to lose, Sougo arrives, saving the two as he defeats Another Build with a Time Break, making it revive once again. Thinking he can get help from the real Build, Sougo heads to Nascita, searching for him. **Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjo return to Cafe Nascita after a Tsunagizu concert at the and find Sougo, but they don't recognize him until they are prompted to take out the Ridewatches Sougo (from a different timeline) gave them the year prior. When Geiz defeats Another Build again, the two regain their memories and entrust to Sougo the Build and Cross-Z Ridewatches, telling him to 'send their regards to their past selves'. Realizing what Sento meant, Sougo arrived to tell Geiz that they had to go back to 2017 to defeat Another Build, before the two Riders head into their Time Mazines, heading back to 2017. *'September 10th:' Tsukuyomi and Geiz rent out their own room in Sougo's house to keep an eye on them, his uncle welcoming the two, as Sougo mention that they will get along just fine. *'September 13th:' Kazuma Nishimura becomes unconscious. *'September 17th:' Tsukuyomi and Geiz inform Sougo that they are transferring to his school, to watch over him. Sougo is constantly watched over by the two, until he escapes into a sports shack, encountering his classmate, Takashi Owada, before Another Ex-Aid appears, attacking Takashi. Sougo tries to transform, but to his dismay, the Another Rider escapes. As Sougo brings Takashi to the hospital, he tries to hunt for Another Ex-Aid, only to be stopped by Geiz, claiming that he'll destroy the Legend Riders' powers. Sougo then later finds Takashi's Genm Corp. game console, which fell out of Geiz's pocket, thinking that the game is connected to the Another Rider. **Unable to beat the game, he tries to find a real gamer, as Tsukuyomi cites the legendary genius gamer, M. Sougo searches for M, but is unable to do so, before finding Another Ex-Aid again, being too late to transform as he disappears. Finding the three at Seito University Hospital, he stumbles upon Hiiro Kagami, who takes the three into the special treatment ward, informing them about Emu's absence, and that he had been researching into the 'unbeatable game'. Giving a code that is the Konami code in German to the three, the three find themselves in the unbeatable game, encoutering Another Ex-Aid. Transforming into BuildArmor and DriveArmor, Sougo and Geiz defeat Another Ex-Aid, reverting it to its original form, before Emu appears, coldly telling them to leave him alone as he transforms into Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2, fighting Sougo and Geiz. ** *'September 18th:' Sougo meet the recovered Keisuke Ida and his father. *'October 2nd:' Amane Hoshino goes missing, prompting Gentaro Kisaragi to hand out flyers for her disappearance and go looking for her and potentially the rest of the missing students. *'October 5th:' Sougo, Tsukuyomi, and Geiz infiltrate Amanogawa High School in hopes of finding clues linking to the disappearances of the students. They discover that all of the missing students were 18-year-old girls with the Libra sign, and that Karin Yamaguchi was in danger. Woz arrives and tells Sougo that it all began with a "Ryusei", or "shooting star". Masato Kusaka drags Karin to the school's rooftops and pushes her down the building, but she is saved by Another Fourze. Sougo and Geiz transform to fight Another Fourze, and they discover the year in which Fourze was active in, 2011. Another Fourze runs. Sougo and Geiz try to run after him, but they are stopped by members of the Kamen Rider Club, who are astonished to see real Kamen Riders and take them to their club room. **Sougo finds the club collage of the former members and sees a photo of Ryusei Sakuta, making note that Woz said "ryusei" was the start of it all, but Geiz and Tsukuyomi warn Sougo that Woz shouldn't be trusted so easily. The club members reveal that Ryusei was in the club seven years ago in 2011, which was the date on Another Fourze. The advisor of the club, Chuta Ohsugi arrives and gives the team the Fourze Ridewatch, revealing that Gentaro Kisaragi was currently away in search of the missing students. Sougo and Geiz go back in time to 2011, while Tsukuyomi stays in 2018. Tsukuyomi finds Karin and asks her to return back to Amanogawa High, but they are stopped by Masato, who gets hostile with Tsukuyomi and prompts her to point her Faizphone X at him. The two are then saved by Takumi Inui, who greets Masato and tells him he is here to stop him as they both struggle against each other. Karin runs out of the observatory while Takumi continues to prevent Masato from running after her. After Karin disappears out of sight, Masato angrily tells Takumi not to get involved. **At night, Sougo and Geiz return from 2011 to the Kujigoji-do and meet Takumi Inui, who Tsukuyomi explains that he was trying to save Karin. After realizing that the Another Rider not only has the powers of 2011's Fourze, but also 2003's Faiz. Takumi agrees to help with any further investigation. *'October 6th:' Morning, Sougo and Takumi return to Amanogawa High and act as Karin's security detail, much to her reluctance. At the clock shop, Geiz and Tsukuyomi discover that Karin had in fact been pronounced dead back in 2003 due to a car accident, but her body disappeared from the morgue days later along with several of her other classmates. Junichiro Tokiwa returns to the shop with an old and broken stereo player and explains that once fixed, although it'd be the same same outside, the radio wouldn't be the same anymore inside. That would trigger an analogy in Geiz as even though Karin is dead, something is continuously keeping her alive. **Another Fourze attacks another 18-year-old Libra girl at her birthday, but Karin appears and stops him as she doesn't want him to keep doing this for her sake. Masato appears and attempts to kill Karin, but Another Fourze takes him down. Takumi arrives to fight him, but is also taken down. Sougo, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi arrives, but Another Fourze runs off. Takumi gives Sougo the Faiz Ridewatch, but Sougo decides to let Geiz have it instead, who then ran off and on route to 2003. Masato explained that both Karin and Ryuichi Sakuma were members of the Ryusei School. When Ryuichi became Another Faiz, Karin on several occasions asked Masato to keep her away from Ryuichi so that he wouldn't have to revive her anymore. Sougo realized that sacrificing oneself to save our friends is no longer the right thing to do and vowed to stop it, and is personally asked by Karin to stop Ryuichi once and for all. **Sougo goes after Ryuichi who ran off for the birthday girl and transforms into Zi-O FourzeArmor to fight him. The group arrives and Karin begs for Ryuichi to stop, but he does not listen and continues attacking Zi-O. Sougo (and Geiz in 2003) tell Ryuichi that what he's doing isn't saving Karin, but prolonging her suffering, and that they were going to save Ryuichi instead. With Geiz having already defeated Ryuichi as Faiz 15 years ago, it allowed Sougo to defeat Ryuichi as Fourze without him regenerating into a new skin. At this moment, Geiz returns from 2003. Ryuichi kneels on the ground sobbing, and Karin goes over to comfort him. After saying their apologies and farewells, Karin told Ryuichi to live for his own sake as she disappears into thin air. **Before dinner, Sougo returns to the past to give both Takumi and Gentaro their blank Ridewatches to preserve the timeloop of getting their Ridewatches from theirselves in 2018. *'October 20th:' Sougo, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi return from school and decide to watch a magic show to celebrate their success on their recent collection of Ridewatches. At the venue, while Geiz and Tsukiyomi hold down their seats, Sougo buys their refreshments and runs into Woz, who becomes worried of Sougo's overlordly upbringing by becoming too close to both Geiz and Tsukuyomi. Sougo reassures his worries and returns to their seats in time for the show. **Wizard Hayase is introduced to the stage and performs undeniably real magic, which Geiz mentions that there was once a Kamen Rider who was well-versed in magic, and deduces that Hayase could be an Another Rider. Backstage, Kaori Kinoshita, the daughter of the late owner of the magic house, congratulates Hayase for a full-house show. Hayase mumbles a response before leaving out the back and ambushed by Sougo and his team. Sougo attempts a lighthearted approach to get answers out of Hayase, but Geiz went for a much more aggressive one as he transforms into Kamen Rider Geiz, which revealed Hayase's identity as Another Wizard. Another Wizard attempted to escape from Geiz, but Zi-O interrupts and helps him escape, angering Geiz. The two decide to investigate Another Wizard using their own methods. **Geiz encounters Sworz, who reveals that the Kamen Riders are interfering with the Time Jackers' plans and attempts to throw Geiz off the the high-rise building, but Geiz is rescued by Woz, whom Sworz finds intriguing to see working with the Kamen Riders and leaves. Geiz questions Woz's motives, and tells Woz he'd rather die than be comrades with Zi-O. Hayase returns to his apartment complex, where he encounters Ora and begs her to help him as his identity as Another Wizard was exposed. Nagayama arrives at Hayase's complex and Hayase reveals he wants to stop performing for a while, which Nagayama responses by saying the timing was good as he planned on shutting down the magic house in favor of marrying Kinoshita, while revealing that he wants Hayase to perform on larger stages in front of larger audiences. Feeling wasted of his efforts, Hayase transforms into Another Wizard and attacks Nagayama, but he is stopped by Geiz. As Geiz is about to transform, he spots a mysterious man with two Ridewatches and attempts to go after him, but chooses to stay behind and fight Hayase. **Sougo and Tsukuyomi talk with Kaori Kinoshita, who reveals that Hayase was never a magician, but part of the technical crew. She reveals Hayase received his magic powers on Christmas Day, 2012, the day she was proposed to by Nagayama. She reveals that she took over management when her father passed away, but always planned on closing it down. After the talk, Sougo and Tsukuyomi go outside and meet Woz, who reveals the situation in which Geiz was in at the moment. Geiz drags Another Wizard into a warehouse and transforms into FaizArmor, and defeats him using an Exceed Time Burst. Geiz grabs the downed Hayase and forcibly asks him when he received his powers, but Zi-O arrives and stops him. The two attempt to fight, but Tsukuyomi arrives and breaks it up, and the two cancel their transformations. Ora arrives and freezes time. She resets the Ridewatch inside Hayase and he puts Tsukuyomi under a sleep spell before running off. *'October 21st:' While Tsukuyomi sleeps, Sougo and Geiz cannot come to an agreement on how to deal with Hayase. Sougo wants to solve the case peacefully, but Geiz wants to be aggressive and runs off on his own, but is unaware that Kosuke Nitoh has his eyes on him. Sougo visits the hospitalized Nagayama and he reveals that he never knew that Hayase even became Another Wizard and wishes to keep it a secret from Kaori. Sougo is then visited by Woz, who is relieved to see Sougo working independently from Geiz and wants Sougo to get the Wizard Ridewatch as soon as possible. **Ora visits Hayase once again to remind him of what he needs to do. Geiz finds the tent set up by the Kosuke Nitoh, but he approaches Geiz first and refuses to give them to him until he regains his memories. Hayase attacks Kaori Kinoshita as Another Wizard, but Zi-O arrives and forces him to run off, and tells Kaori to be careful as Hayase may attack her again. Sougo returns to the clock shop and sees Geiz, who says he met Kousuke but doesn't understand why he has lost his memories. Sougo calls on Woz for help and he explains that when the Another Riders are created, it erases the original Rider from existence. At the very moment the Another Rider is defeated, history is restored, but only temporarily. Having an idea, Sougo, Geiz, and Woz sit down to formulate a plan. **Later that day, Geiz goes to meet Kousuke, while Sougo replaces himself with Nagayama on his hospital bed. Hayase arrives at the hospital and attempts an attack, but Sougo was prepared and transforms into Zi-O to fight Another Wizard. Zi-O transforms into BuildArmor and executes his Cortex Time Break and defeats Another Wizard, opening up the window for history to be restored, also restoring Kousuke's memories. Regaining his memories, Kousuke transforms into Kamen Rider Beast, and Geiz responds with his transformation in an effort to take the Ridewatches. After a short battle, Kousuke cancels his transformation and reveals it was a test to see of Geiz was worthy of having the Ridewatches. He gives Geiz the Wizard Ridewatch but decides to keep the Beast Ridewatch for himself, before going back inside his tent. Geiz travels back to 2012, satisfied enough. Another Wizard regenerates, and Zi-O struggles to fight him. *'October 27th:' The Time Jackers begin to feel contempt of their candidates to replace Oma Zi-O as the new king, as their previous candidates lacked the ambition to become a proper king. Heure travels back to the year 2010. Kuroto Dan's company, the Dan Foundation announces their independence from Japan, and Kuroto self-proclaims himself as king. The public are outraged and laugh at him, so he turns some of the public into Waste Yummies to wreak havoc. Diet member Eiji Hino is kidnapped by Kuroto as a result. **Sougo and team head out to the side of the castle and find some Foundation employees being attacked by Waste Yummies. Sougo and Geiz transform into Zi-O FourzeArmor and Geiz WizardArmor to fight them and turn them back into normal human beings. Kuroto Dan appears, and after Geiz calls him a "demon king", Kuroto becomes enraged and reveals his identity as Another OOO. Just as he's about to attack the team, the Taka Watchroid appears and spews fire at him, causing him to drop the Genm Ridewatch. The Taka Watchroid flies off and Another OOO chases after it. Sougo chases after him while Geiz picks up the Ridewatch and discovers an Ex-Aid correlation to it. Unsure what it means, Geiz and Tsukiyomi head to 2016. **Kuroto begins to discuss his new regalia and asks Hina Izumi to be a part of it. However she refuses and is assaulted by Kuroto. As he attempts to hit her again, Sougo arrives and stops him. Sougo receives a call from Tsukiyomi, who reveals that Geiz has defeated Another OOO, but Sougo reveals that Kuroto is still Another OOO, so Tsukuyomi receives confirmation that 2016 isn't the year Another OOO was created. Sougo tells Kuroto he wants to learn how to be a king from Kuroto, and he agrees to take Sougo under his tutelage. Kuroto orders the Waste Yummies to imprison Hina. **Tsukiyomi and Geiz return to 2018 and meet up with Sougo, who has joined Dan Foundation and is dressed in Dan Foundation garb. Geiz takes it personally and transforms and fights Sougo, who also transforms into Zi-O. Zi-O transforms into BuildArmor and defeats Geiz in battle, and returns to Kuroto, who is pleased with his performance. Hina is thrown into a jail cell where she meets Eiji Hino for the first time, but Hina breaks them out soon thereafter. ** *'November 18th:' *'November 21th:' Sougo travel back to 2013 to defeat Another Gaim alone. Distant Future 2050 * Geiz Myoukouin, who will later become Kamen Rider Geiz, is born. Tsukuyomi was born in the same year. 2068 * Humanity falls to the tyranny of Oma Zi-O, a Rider who uses the powers of the past Kamen Riders before him, from 2000 to 2018. Multiple resistance groups were founded to battle the evil tyrant. Tsukuyomi heads into the past, to 2018, to find the man supposedly behind Oma Zi-O's mask, Sougo Tokiwa, and prevent him from becoming Zi-O. Another individual, Geiz Myoukouin, a resistance fighter from the same faction as Tsukuyomi, heads to the same year as her to kill Sougo before he becomes Zi-O. Another resistance group, known as the Time Jackers, head to the past as well, to replace Oma Zi-O with their own king using Another Ridewatches. The Mysterious Prophet Woz also heads to the past in order to ensure Zi-O's existence.